A Promise Broken
by Sira1
Summary: In 5x11, Klaus promised Caroline that he would never return to Mystic Falls, if she would just be honest with him about her feelings. He never intended to break that promise until a phone call has him rushing back to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals, or any of the characters.

Chapter One:

Klaus watched as Marcel fed Camille his blood, healing her of the damage caused by his feeding off of her. When they were finished, the two of them walked out of Rousseau's without even sparing him a glance, making his blood boil. He stood rooted to the floor, fighting the urge to follow and break both of their necks for their insolence. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. A look at the identity of the caller had him rolling his eyes and wondering if he had broken one curse in exchange for another, more annoying one.

"It hasn't even been a week," he growled into the phone, by way of greeting. "What do you bloody want Damon?"

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls now," Damon demanded, making Klaus pulse with the already all-consuming anger he was feeling.

"You Salvatore's and your demands," Klaus laughed sardonically. "If I didn't have so much on my plate at present, I would enjoy returning to teach you a lesson, but truthfully I have neither the time or inclination to rehash old arguments. Do not call me again."

He hung up the phone, placing it in his pocket, while surveying the damage to the bar. He was about to speed away, back to his family home to rally the troops, when his phone rang again. Promises be damned, he was going to go back and rip Damon Salvatore apart.

" Congratulations, Damon," he growled as he answered. "I just found a few minutes to rip your bloody head from your bloody body."

"Klaus, it's Stefan," was the reply he got.

"Ah, another Salvatore that doesn't know his place," Klaus said, rolling his eyes, and wondering when the vampire brothers decided that he, the Original Hybrid, had become their go-to guy. "Like I informed your idiot of a brother, I have no intention of ever laying foot in Mystic Falls again. So kindly bugger off."

He ripped the phone from his ear, his finger hovering over the disconnect button, when his hearing picked up the one name that mattered above all others. "It's Caroline."

"Speak now," he demanded.

"She disappeared the day after Damon called you," Stefan began, his voice sounding strained. "We didn't even know that you had come back, only that Rebekah had saved Matt from the safe and brought Tyler back."

"She did what?" Klaus practically screamed into the phone. He was already speeding back to the house in search of his sister.

"He said that she had returned him so Matt wasn't so alone and vulnerable," Stefan defended. "She couldn't have known what would happen, none of us saw it coming."

"What did happen, Stefan?" Klaus growled, as he searched his home for his only sister, regretting that he gave Elijah the dagger.

"We were all so caught up in waiting for Katherine to die," Stefan said quickly. "We weren't paying any attention to the looks that Tyler was giving to Caroline, or the way she avoided being anywhere near him. It wasn't long after that, that Matt decided he was going home and he and Tyler left.

"Caroline was next and when she said goodbye she hugged me. I could smell you all over her, it was so strong I wondered how I didn't catch it before. Damon told me later that she had moved over to the fireplace and stayed close to it shortly after Tyler arrived. I offered to take her home and she told me everything. She knew I wouldn't judge her, she trusted me, and I failed her. I should have known what was going to happen, I should have kept her at the boarding house."

"My patience is wearing thin, Stefan," Klaus said, keeping his eye on Rebekah, who he had pressed up against the courtyard wall by her throat. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she also listened to Stefan's story. He dragged her to the garage and threw her into the passenger seat of his fastest car.

"Her mother called this morning, asking if we had seen her," Stefan said softly. "She hadn't been home or back to her dorm, and she when called her phone she found it under Caroline's bed. She was fearing the worst, and I had to agree with her. I sent Damon out to the old Lockwood property, hoping that Tyler had taken her there, while I went to the mansion to talk to Tyler."

"He couldn't get in," Rebekah whispered, causing Klaus to take his eyes off the road to look at her. "Tyler deeded the house to Matt, no vampire has an invite, not even Caroline."

"She's right," Stefan confirmed. "Tyler stood behind Matt the whole time I was there and laughed. Matt was so pissed off that he attacked Tyler, I was hoping he would be stupid enough to kill Matt since he had his ring back, but it seems that the boy isn't as impulsive as I thought he was. He only knocked him out and told me that we would never find his whore ex before his bite killed her."

"Tell me you found her," Klaus breathed, knowing that time was short. Caroline was still a baby vampire, meaning that the bite would kill her quicker than an older vampire. It had been almost 48 hours and he'd be very lucky if she was still alive when he got there. He floored the accelerator pushing the car to 150 mph.

"We found her in the basement of your mansion, locked inside one of your coffins," Stefan informed him, and he breathed a bit easier knowing that she wasn't still missing. "The bastard bit her ankle, when we found her the necrosis was halfway up her leg and she wasn't coherent. We tried to get her back to the boarding house, but she was in too much pain, so she's still at your house. Klaus you have to hurry, the blackness has reached her hip and all she does is whimper and cry."

To prove his point, Klaus heard a door open and then he could hear her. His Caroline. He could hear her pain in her soft cries and his heart broke. "I'm coming, sweetheart. Hang on for me," Klaus spoke loud enough for her vamp hearing to pick up, hoping she could hear him through the pain and madness that a wolf bite caused. "Keep her safe, Stefan, or Tyler will not be the only one to die today. I will slaughter all the town's inhabitants and burn Mystic Falls to the ground

Klaus hung up the phone, he would have smashed the bloody thing in his hand, but he needed to have that connection to Caroline until he could get to her side. Instead he turned to his sister, who was staring out the window. "Call your quarterback, Rebekah. Ask him where the fucking wolf is and if he doesn't know he had better find him."

He pushed the car to its limits and it still wasn't going fast enough for him. At his current speed, he was still over an hour and a half away from the town that he had just promised Caroline that he would never return to. He had every intention of keeping his promise. In the bit of spare time that he had, he had begun to come up with ideas on how to lure her to New Orléans, when all this witch business was behind him.

His phone rang, breaking him from his thoughts. Elijah. He dropped his cell in Rebekah's lap, she was just hanging her own up. He put all of his attention on the road in front of him, tuning out his sister's voice as she explained to their noble brother why they were once again returning to Virginia.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals, or any of the characters.

Chapter Two:

Caroline heard his voice through the pain and delusions. Klaus. Her saviour and now her lover. She should be blaming him for Tyler's attack. If he hadn't come back to make sure Katherine suffered just a bit more, Caroline would have never been so weak as to give in to him. She couldn't blame him though. It had been her moment of weakness and even now, as the pain made her scream as she kept seeing Tyler attacking her. Feeling his bite over and over, seeing the hatred in his eyes as he closed the lid on the coffin. She still wouldn't blame Klaus.

Her time in the woods with Klaus had been the greatest moment of her life, both human and vampire. She had tried many times to tell herself and anyone else that Klaus' infatuation was a game, one he cooked up to torment another one of the Doppelganger's friends. She liked to believe that she was smart enough to see through his plans. Truth was she was a fucking moron. All the time that she had wasted thinking that someone that evil could never truly feel love for anyone, let alone her. Then when she finally did believe him, it was worry over what her friends would think and anger at him for keeping Tyler away. Like she said, a fucking moron.

She had seen his love for her many times, but it wasn't until he was fighting off Silas' mind whammy that she believed what she had seen. He had only strengthened her belief when he had come to save Damon from the wolf bite, knowing that the only reason he had, was because she had called him. His words to her had stayed with her the whole summer, swimming in the back of her mind.

"He's your first love," he had said. He had been right too. Tyler was her first real love. The things that they had faced, the hurdles that they had conquered together, cemented that love. Now the cement was cracked and crumbling. He had walked away, putting his revenge before her once again.

"I intend to be your last." His words had struck a chord inside her. The implication that he would wait for her to be ready, even if it took all eternity. His gift to her, allowing Tyler to come back, could have been seen as stupid. Instead it showed her just how much she meant to him. It told her that her happiness was number one.

_"Come on, Care," Tyler's voice cut through the haze, making her cringe. "Don't tell me you're all out of confessions."_

_Caroline's feelings of horror and betrayal, upon waking up and realizing that Tyler had ambushed her, inside her own bedroom. That he had broken her neck and taken her to some dark and creepy cellar. Those feelings were quickly replaced by anger and revulsion, as her brain processed his words. He had seen them in the woods, he had listened and watched as she gave into her feelings for Klaus. _

_"Screw you, Tyler," she had screamed at him, spitting in his face, but he only laughed at her. There was a madness in his eyes that she had never seen before and it terrified her. She'd torn her eyes away from her crazy ex, taking in her surroundings, looking for some way out. It only took her a moment to realize where he had taken her. The coffin sitting next to her, with the emblazoned M on it, told her that she was at the Mikaelson mansion. It was last place that anyone would look for her, and he knew it, judging by the smirk on his face._

_"Klaus is going to kill you this time," she told him. He laughed again and she had never wanted to tear someone's throat out more than she did at that moment. "I won't stop him this time, Tyler."_

_"You mean, you won't be around to stop him," Tyler growled, as he grabbed her leg. She tried kicking out at him, but he held her ankles tightly in his grip. She screamed as he bit into her left ankle. She was panting heavily through the pain, but she still heard his taunting. _

_"Even if he can tear himself away from his newly taken back kingdom," He said mockingly, "or the pretty blonde bartender that he's gotten friendly with, you still have to compete with Hayley. You remember Hayley, don't you? I'd say I'm sorry to inform you that she's pregnant with that bastard's baby, but I'm really not."_

_"That's impossible," she said through gritted teeth, her leg felt like it was on fire._

_"I thought so, too," he laughed. "Until I kidnapped her and made a hybrid using her blood. They'd both be dead right now, if Klaus hadn't swooped in and saved her. But the real kicker, Care, is that when you die he'll only have himself to blame. He could have killed me out there in the bayou, he had my heart in his hand, but I'm betting that he didn't because of you. You would have hated him, if you ever found out. It's a vicious cycle really."_

Coolness on her forehead, pulled her from her memories. She opened her eyes, seeing Stefan smiling gently down at her. She tried to smile back, but the pain was too much. She had never gone this long with a werewolf bite, without Klaus giving her his blood. She could feel the venom coursing through her body and she knew that she didn't have much longer. She was going to die, before she did though, she had something to say.

"Stefan," her voice was barely a whisper, thank god they were vampires. "Tell him that this isn't his fault. Tell him that he was right, he was my last."

"Tyler?" he asked, disbelief crossing his face.

"Fuck Tyler," she gritted out, as another spasm racked her body. she tried to tell him that she meant Klaus, but the haze was settling back over her. She was doomed to die, reliving her torment at the hands of her first love. Before she faded completely into her delusion, she heard Stefan one last time.

"He's on his way, just hold on, Caroline."

A/N: One more chapter to go after this. I'll try to have it up tomorrow. Thanks to you all for reading and the reviews have been great.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals, or any of the characters.

A/N: Just a few words before I get started. Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts, each one gives me a thrill and the courage to keep it up. One review mentions Genevieve, who to be honest I had to look up, I had no clue. I didn't delve too far, just looked up the character on IMDB because truth is I am not caught up on TVD or TO. Between work and other obligations I am only up to the 11th episode on both shows. I'd be farther if I wasn't bitten by this particular plot bunny. In all seriousness, my DVR threatens to commit suicide on a daily basis. Few words out of the way, onto the rest of my little story.

Chapter Three:

Six and a half hours is how long it took for Klaus and Rebekah to reach Mystic Falls. It would have been less time if not for the few members of law enforcement they had encountered along the way. He killed the first one, right on the outskirts of New Orléans, savagely ripping the man apart. He was most definitely channeling his rage at the Lockwood boy on the poor sod who was only doing his job, but it kept his from tearing his dear sister's throat out.

"She won't be happy with you," Rebekah spoke up for the first time. They'd just gotten out of Louisiana when the flashing lights and wailing siren started up behind them. Klaus began to pull over, furious with the interruption, but knowing a high speed chase would draw too much attention.

"What are you on about?" He growled.

"Caroline," she answered without looking at him. She had been silent the whole time and with good reason. Klaus was already planning her punishment for returning Tyler to Mystic Falls. If not for her feelings for the damn bar boy, the hybrid would have been nowhere near the town. First things first, Caroline needed him, then there was the matter of his first and last hybrid, when all that was said and done he would deal with his sister.

"What about Caroline?" He asked, watching as the officer approached the car with his gun drawn. Klaus was reaching for the door handle, intent on tearing the man's throat out.

"Use your head, Nik," Rebekah said, finally looking him in the eye. "How do you think she would feel to know that you left a trail of dead bodies on your way to save her? Her mum is the Sheriff, you don't think she find out that numerous police officers were torn apart on the most direct route from New Orleans to Mystic Falls. Just compel the man and lets be on our way."

She blew out an annoyed breathe and turned her attention back to the window. The officer was outside the window now, gun pointed at him and he was screaming directions that Klaus had no intention of following. He hit the button, the window rolling down noiselessly, and gave the man his most winning smile.

Rebekah was right in her thinking, Caroline would find out and it would break her kind little heart to know that he had killed so many in order to save her. So he left her to deal with compelling any further interruptions, afraid that his temper would get the better of him. At the end of their journey, they had left behind a total of eleven men who believed that they had written a ticket to one Damon Salvatore, and one lone female who thought she had pulled over Johnny Depp and let him go with a kiss on her cheek.

_"Really, Rebekah?" Klaus had asked, exasperated by her behaviour. _

_"I got bored, Nik," she'd told him, as he pulled away from the smiling policewoman. "There are only so many times that I can find pleasure in adding another $500 ticket to Damon's driving record. It was your idea in the first place."_

_"He pisses me off," Klaus replied, shrugging._

Klaus was out of the car as soon as they pulled into the driveway. He sped through the door and up the stairs, following Caroline's scent up the stairs. There was only one door open as he reached the landing, the door to his room. Before he could reach the door, Stefan stepped out with the Bennett witch close on his heels.

"Good, it's you," Stefan said, sounding relieved. "We've been worried Tyler would come back before you got here."

Klaus ignored the two, stepping into the room and taking in the sight of his beautiful girl. She was too far into the fever to know that he was there, but that didn't stop him from calling out to her, as he approached the bed.

"Caroline, sweetheart?" He spoke. She shifted under the covers, whimpering from the pain. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now, love."

He carefully shifted her, wincing as she cried out, until she was laying in his arms. With her head resting on his chest, he tore into his wrist before pressing it against her lips. He urged her to drink, brushing her hair back from her sweating forehead, and whispering that he was there to take care of her. Long moments passed, making him fearful that he was too late, before he felt the gentle sucking. He sighed with relief and was about to pull his wrist away to open the wound back up when he felt her fangs penetrate the skin.

"Good girl, love," Klaus smiled, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "Take what you need to make yourself better."

He wasn't sure how long they laid there, her suckling on his blood, while he caressed her back. She seemed so fragile, in his arms, so different from how she was the other day in the woods. The way she always was with him. The fire that would light up her eyes as she stood up to him, something that not many would do, and even fewer would survive. It was that fire and her compassion that made her perfect for him, if only he could make her see that.

Stefan came back into the room soon after she had released his wrist and fallen into a more comfortable sleep. He took a seat in the chair that had been pulled up along side the bed. He was watching them, silently assessing the situation. When he seemed satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he looked to Klaus, waiting to be acknowledged.

"She's sleeping," Klaus told him, quiet enough that he wouldn't disturb the angel in his arms. "My blood did its job."

"Good," Stefan nodded. "We were worried that you weren't going to make it. Damon said that she looked as bad as Rose had in the end, except it took a week for Rose to die."

"Rose was close to 600, when she was bitten," Klaus informed him. "If I hadn't made it when I did, she would have been gone by now."

They were quiet for a while, neither wanting to think of how close they had come to losing the blonde. When Caroline shifted in her sleep, burrowing into Klaus' chest, both saw the small smile that appeared on her face. It was then that Stefan shifted in his seat, causing Klaus to take his eyes off of her and focus on the man.

The vampire frowned thoughtfully. "We need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"I will take care of the Lockwood bastard, have no fear," Klaus growled.

"I want to help," Stefan said, looking him straight in the eye.

"She's not going to like it," Klaus told him. "It's better that it be me. She'll be angry and she'll hate me, but she'll expect it from me. You are her friend, I'm just the monstrous beast that has caused you all pain and heartbreak."

"If I was her friend, this," Stefan argued, standing up and waving a hand at his unconscious friend, "never would have happened. If I hadn't been so caught up in Katherine and my own crazy shit, I would have realized that she wasn't safe."

Klaus looked at him furiously. "You want to talk about guilt?" He began, shifting Caroline so that she lay fully on the bed. He rose, being sure to cover her back up, before advancing on the other man. "If I hadn't come here to taunt that bitch, Katerina, then none of this would have happened."

Both men were fuming, staring each other down. They were so caught up in who was going to take the blame, that neither noticed when Rebekah and Bonnie entered the room. The girls rolled their eyes at each other. Bonnie headed for the bed to check on her friend, while Rebekah watched her brother and her ex.

"Well now that we know that the Petrova whore is the culprit," Rebekah said, making both of them turn to glare at her. She smirked when a giggle came from the former witch, sitting in the chair that Stefan had vacated. "Can we figure out how to deal with our other problem?"

"I'm going to tear him apart," Klaus told her.

"We are going to kill him," Stefan said at the same time.

"Can you all just shut up," Caroline mumbled from the bed. It was soft and just barely coherent. The only reason Bonnie heard her was because she was sitting so close, but the vampire's heard her loud and clear. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Klaus and Stefan moved closer to the bed, calling out her name, only to come to the conclusion that she was already sleeping again.

"Let's move this downstairs," Rebekah said, heading for the door. At the other's hesitation, she rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine, the fever is gone and she's sleeping it off. Besides we have a plan to come up with and it will come easier with large quantities of alcohol."

A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it seemed to get away with me. With any luck I will have the end?/more? for you tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Long minutes passed after she woke up, but Caroline stayed still with her eyes closed. At first because she was terrified that it had been just another hallucination, that she was still locked up in the coffin. It only took her moments to come to the conclusion that she was in a bed and that there was no more pain. Still she kept her eyes closed.

"Care?" Bonnie asked, followed by the sound of shifting. "I know you're awake. How do you feel? Are you hungry? Stefan brought some blood bags for you."

"No, I'm not hungry," Caroline answered, finally opening her eyes to look at her friend. She should have been starving, seeing as she hadn't eaten since the day in the woods with Klaus, but she wasn't. How much of his blood had he given her? She sat up groggily, pulling the blankets with her. They smelled like him, the whole room did, and she took silent pleasure in being surrounded by his scent. "And I'm fine, now."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interupted by the sound of glass breaking downstairs, followed by loud voices. Caroline couldn't make out the words, but she didn't need to. She knew exactly what they were discussing.

"At this rate," Bonnie said, shaking her head, while looking at the closed bedroom door. "There won't be any glasses left in the whole house."

"Shouldn't you be down there too?" Caroline asked.

"I got thrown out," Bonnie informed her. "Apparently my humanity was getting in the way of their plans to murder someone I've known my whole life. I figured I'd sit with you until you woke up and then we'd both go down and settle this."

"There's nothing to settle, Bonnie," Caroline looked at her friend sadly.

"How can you say that?" Bonnie asked, her voice rising. "This is Tyler we're talking about."

"Oh, I know exactly who we're talking about," she told the girl. "We're talking about the guy who broke into my house, while I was sleeping. The one who stole me out of my bed, chained me up in a cellar and bit me, before locking me in a coffin and leaving me for dead. So don't tell me I don't know who we're talking about."

"I know, Caroline," Bonnie said softly, trying to placate the blonde, "but you also know he hasn't been the same since his mother, and then finding out that you slept with the monster that killed her, it must have pushed him over the edge."

"Don't you dare, Bonnie Bennett," Caroline screamed. "Don't try to put this on me. His mother would still be alive if he could have just been happy after breaking the sire bond, but he had to keep going, turning the other hybrids against Klaus. Did he really think that Klaus would let that go unpunished?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline," the other girl said. "I'm just having a hard time understanding how the same fun-loving guy that we grew up with could turn into the one that tried to kill you."

Caroline blew out a breathe, trying to calm herself down. "I don't know how he became so twisted, but I do know that we can not give him another chance to try again."

"You can't mean that," Bonnie said, shaking her head. She was looking at Caroline like she didn't know her. "You are talking about taking a life, Tyler's life."

"I can and I do," Caroline told her. "He won't give up trying to get revenge. He isn't the same person that we knew. Hell, he tried to kill a baby, an unborn child, Bonnie. Who does that?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' baby," Caroline informed her. "Tyler was going to kill them, but Klaus stopped him."

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked, bewildered.

"I don't know," Caroline answered. She was still trying to process it herself. She was going to have to have a talk with Klaus on the when's and the why's of the she-bitch's offspring, but she had enough on her plate for the moment. "He said something about a loophole."

"I still don't know if I can get behind this," Bonnie said.

'Then maybe it is time that you left," Klaus said from the now open doorway. Both girls swung around, surprised, as they hadn't heard him come in.

Bonnie looked like she was going to argue, but decided against it. "I'm sorry, Care," she said looking at her friend. "I can't help you, but I won't try to stop you either."

Caroline watched her friend walk passed Klaus and out the door. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes as she thought of how screwed up their lives had become. Instead of letting herself dwell, she swiped at her eyes and turned her attention to the Original standing in front of her.

"You look like shit," she told him, smiling. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was paler than usual and his hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions. Of course, if she was more honest with herself, she'd admit that he was still drool-worthy.

"And you look like an angel," Klaus replied, smirking at her.

She let out a small huff of laughter in response, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She gave into the moment, letting herself enjoy the effects that his words and his voice had on her, had always had on her. She wanted to thank him for saving her, but she was terrified that if she opened her mouth everything she was feeling would just come pouring out. Instead she closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his stubbled cheek, while throwing her arms around his neck.

Klaus marveled at the feeling, as he pulled her closer to his body and she buried her face in his neck. She was alive and in his arms, he couldn't ask for anything more than that. Except he could. He wanted her to be with him, to be close so that he never had to worry that he might not be able to get to her next time. He wanted to make sure there never was a next time. He wanted her to be his completely.

Their small amount of peace couldn't last forever. Caroline was the first one to pull away, her face now looking serious. She knew what was coming next and she began to mentally prepare to discuss killing her once friend before he killed her first. She made a move to step around Klaus, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"About the baby, love," he began, but she cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Not right now, okay," she said, shaking her head and tightening her lips. She couldn't deal with that conversation right now. "Just not now."

He nodded his head, slightly relieved that they could put that topic on the back burner for the moment, as he watched her walk out of his bedroom. He followed her downstairs and into the study, where Rebekah and Stefan were waiting. Pouring himself a drink, he watched as Stefan made sure she was alright, before he hugged her. Klaus bristled at the contact, his animal side screaming out that another was touching what was his, but the hybrid did nothing except down his drink and pour himself another.

"Can we get this show on the road?" It was Rebekah, of course, who's impatience had worn out.

In the end, the plan was simple enough. The four of them set out in search of Tyler. Rebekah seperated from them, going off to ask if Matt had seen him. A phone call later and they knew that Matt hadn't seen Tyler since Stefan had left yesterday. As if to confirm the remaining three headed that way only to find the house dark and noiseless. They checked the old Lockwood property but the only scent they picked up was Damon's from his search for Caroline.

They had searched most of the town and they were all beginning to wonder if maybe he had run. Klaus was even about ready to call Elijah to have him and the rest of the New Orleans vamps on the look out. It was then that they picked up the familiar scent, and the three sped off into the woods after him.

Tyler never even saw it coming. One minute he was sitting on a fallen tree watching the flames of the campfire, the next he was pinned to a tree by his enemy. Klaus just stood there, holding him in place as he struggled against the Original's grip.

"It's really getting old, how we keep meeting like this," Klaus growled at him. "Not to worry though, boy. This will be the last time."

"Fuck you, Klaus," Tyler screamed, spitting in his face. "You're not going to kill me. If you were, you would have done it in the bayou."

"You're right, I should have," Klaus said, wiping his face with his sleeve, as he slammed him harder into the tree. "If I had known, I would have torn your heart out when I had it in my hand. You're also right that I'm not going to kill you. That honor goes to someone else. Sweetheart?"

A few feet away, Caroline and Stefan watched the scene unfold. Her heart was trying to tell her that this was Tyler, her first love, and that maybe she could save him, again. She knew better though, there was no saving the boy that she used to know. She took a step towards the pair.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan's voice stopped her.

"No," she answered honestly, "But I have to."

"Okay," was all he said. The two entered the circle of light cast by the fire. She watched as Tyler's eyes widened, before his face adopted a cocky smirk.

"Care," he greeted. "I see you're feeling better. Tell me did you suck and fuck him this time?"

"Watch your mouth," Stefan growled, even as Klaus slammed him hard enough to crack the base of the tree.

"So what," Tyler coughed out blood, but he ignored the pain, focusing all his anger on Caroline. "You're going to kill me. Because of him. He killed my mother and stole you from me."

"He didn't steal me away from you," Caroline sadly shook her head. "You left me, remember? Three damn times you left me behind, and when you do come back you try to kill me. Do you know how painful a bite from you is?"

"Not as painful as breaking the sire bond," Tyler spat. "For you, Caroline! I broke every bone, hundreds of times for you, and you repay me by screwing him."

In the blink of an eye, Caroline was right in front of him. "You want to know something, Tyler?" She asked, as her punched her hand into his chest. "It was the best fucking sex I've ever had."

Klaus let Tyler go, when she ripped his heart out, dropping the body to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her, as she sobbed into his chest. He shared a look with Stefan, over her shoulder, and the other man nodded. Stefan would take care of the body, while Klaus took Caroline back to the mansion.

She was silent on the trip to his home. He carried her in and up the stairs to his bedroom. He wanted to lay her on the bed, but they were both filthy. He brought her instead to the adjoining bathroom and set her on her feet.

"Take a shower, sweetheart," he told her gently. "I'll find you something of Bekah's to wear and leave it on the bed."

She didn't say anything, but she grabbed his hand to stop him. She was lookign at him, silently pleading with him not to leave. She let his hand go and started to lift her shirt over her head. Klaus just watched her while she stripped out of the rest of her clothes and started the shower. When she turned to look back at him, he was still at a lose as to what to do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but there was no way that she was up for that. She was still looking at him expectantly.

When he started to strip himself down, she gave a small nod and got into the shower. He followed a minute later, keeping a bit of distance between them. She handed him the soap and turned her back to him. There was nothing sexual about their shower together, even though he almost killed himself fighting the urge to take her, as her little hands returned the favor by washing him.

He shut the water off, wrapping her in a fluffy towel, and sending her into the bedroom. He composed himself, getting his control back as he dried himself off and followed her. She was under the covers on his bed and the sight of her there was so right to him. He noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts and there were a pair of boxer briefs on the bed from him. He slipped them on and joined her under the blanket. She curled into his side and he wrapped her in his arms. They were both asleep within minutes.

A/N: Good news, I'm still not finished. The next chapter wll definitely be the last, mostly so I can play catch up with the two shows. Who knows what my insanity will see in all the episodes I missed so far. You all might be seeing me again real soon. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals, or any of the characters.

Chapter Five:

Klaus was the first one to wake up. The sun was shining through the windows and the clock on the bedside table told him that it was mid-morning. He could hear his sister and Stefan talking and moving around downstairs. He knew he should get up and go down there, but he made no move to do so. Instead he focused all of his attention on the beautiful creature curled up in his arms. His Caroline, his love.

She had surprised him once again, He had a feeling that, even if they spent an eternity together, she would continue to surprise him. He had to marvel at he fierceness last night, even though he knew that killing Tyler had destroyed a small piece of what made her Caroline. He vowed to never let her be put in the position, where she had to take the life of someone that she loved, ever again. He refused to let he lose that light, the one that counteracted the darkness within him so perfectly.

As he watched her sleeping in his arms, he realized something. For a thousand years, he had searched for a way to break the curse that Esther had placed upon him, believing that once broken he would feel whole. It wasn't until this baby vampire had given herself over to him in the woods, that he had felt complete. Walking away from her that day, had felt like he was being torn limb from limb, but he had every intention of honoring his promise. If he could bring the Lockwood boy back, he would spend a lifetime killing him all over again, for making him break his word to this woman.

The longer he watched her, the more he realized that he would do it again. He would walk away from her, if she so desired. He remembered every word that she said to him that day. Bloody hell, he remembered every word that she had ever said to him, but that conversation had struck a chord in him. Her talk of making a life for herself, going to college and making plans, none of which included him. It had just about killed him, but he would give her that, he would give her anything. He had allowed himself a small hope that when she finished with her grand plans, that she would seek him out. He would wait forever for her.

Caroline shifted in his arms, slowly coming around. Klaus didn't move a muscle, hoping that she would drift back into oblivion, that she would give him more time. He knew that when she awoke, it would shatter the last bit of peace between them. He would have to have the conversation that he was dreading above all others, and it would end with him heading back to New Orléans. Back to a kingdom that he no longer had any desire to reign over.

He watched as she burrowed into him, a smile gracing her face for a moment before her eyes snapped open. He watched as it all came back to her, her near death and her slaughter of her first love. When her eyes finally sought him out, they were filled with unshed tears. He tightened his arms around her and held on as she cried for all that she had lost. He wondered if she would blame him. After all, it was his fault, Tyler had been his triumph before he had become his mistake.

She pulled away from him after a time. He wanted to pull her back, to prolong the moment just a while longer, but he let her go. He sat up himself, mirroring her position on the bed, while she wiped away the remnants of her tears. For long moments they just stared at each other.

"Tell me," she said quietly. He wanted to plead ignorance, but he refused to treat her with such disrespect.

"It happened once," he began. "Here in Mystic Falls. I am sure you know about Katerina's plans to shove the cure down my throat. She enlisted Hayley's help by offering her information on her family, but you know what a treacherous bitch she is. I found the wolf at a truck stop fending off a vampire and offered her my protection in exchange for what she knew about Katerina.

"One thing led to another," Klaus told her, honestly. "Mostly it was just the two of us taking out our anger and frustrations on each other."

Caroline laughed, but it was a hollow sound. So unlike the laughter that he knew was her norm. "Rebekah was right," she said, shaking her head. "Katherine really is the one to blame for everything. I should have let you gloat."

"She really has been a thorn in my side," Klaus smirked at her. He grew somber again, knowing that he had much more to tell her. "When I left here for New Orléans, it was to track down a witch that was supposedly plotting against me. What I found was a coven that could no longer practice magic because the "King" would not allow it. They had Hayley in their possession and informed me of my impending fatherhood. They threatened her life and the life of the child if I did not help them.

"I was reluctant to believe it at first," Klaus admitted. "I told them to kill her, but Elijah turned up and made a deal with the witches. Even then I didn't care about the girl, in truth I still don't, but the child..."

"You want the baby," Caroline spoke knowingly, cutting him off.

"I do," he said softly. "While it should be impossible and the mother is not one I would have ever chosen, I do care for my daughter."

"A daughter?" Caroline whispered. At his nod, she was silent for a moment. "You should go."

"Sweetheart," he started.

"No, Klaus," she cut him off. She removed herself from the bed, putting distance between them. Every step she took away from him felt like a mile to him. "I'm not mad, I really can't blame you for what you did with her. I was too hung up on Tyler and hating you for chasing him away. I was also hating myself for not hating you at all, when that was exactly what I should have been doing."

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears he could see glistening there. After a minute, she opened them and looked straight into his eyes. "You have an opportunity here, one that some of us will never have the chance at. You need to go and do right by your daughter."

"I will do right by her," Klaus told her angrily, getting off the bed. "I will always protect what is mine. I did just that by rushing back here when Stefan called me."

"I am not yours, Klaus," Caroline yelled at him. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him. He wanted to smile. Even when she was yelling at him, she was an exceptional beauty, and he loved her.

"Yes, you are," he stated the fact. "Whether you want to hear it or not, you are mine. Don't you see, love? I would give it all up for you. I told you that I would be your last love, but I did not tell that you that you be my one and only."

"Oh please," she scoffed. "I know about Tatia."

"I was a stupid human when Tatia was around," Klaus laughed darkly. "Too stupid to realize the fun she was having, playing me against my brother. That was the farthest thing from love. No woman could hold a candle to you, Caroline."

"But Hayley," Caroline protested, bewildered.

"Hayley is nothing," Klaus told her, vehemently. "I protect her because of the child. She is nothing more to me than a means to an end, and she knows that. If she thought differently she wouldn't be panting around Elijah like she does."

"Elijah?'' she asked, confused by this information.

"Yes," Klaus answered her, smiling. "My big brother has taken a special liking to the little wolf. He fights it, but anyone with half a brain could see that he cares for her. Did you not wonder why he did not come to see Katerina? He loved that bitch for five hundred years, but couldn't tear himself away from Hayley to visit her on her deathbed.

""He was there when Damon called with the news," he said, walking towards her. He stopped close enough to her that she could touch him, but still giving her room to make the choice herself. "I asked if he would join us and he declined, not even bothering to look away from the girl."

"So, what you're saying," Caroline said, a small smile on her face, "Is that your brother is in love with your baby mama?"

"I wouldn't say love," He answered, smirking at her humor. "But he certainly cares deeply for her."

"Oh my god," she laughed now. "You guys so belong on Jerry Springer."

"I'd rather not," Klaus grimaced. "Rebekah took to watching that when she was first un-daggered. I find it amazing that humankind has survived this long with those types of people reproducing."

"So says the evil vampire/werewolf hybrid," she mocked, "Who impregnated a werewolf that is now in love with his older vampire brother. Yeah, I can see how much less crazy that is than the lady who married her ex's dad, but now she wants him back."

Klaus chuckled, at her humor, causing her to laugh right along with him. The way her eyes lit up with happiness and her smile brightened the whole room, had his laughter faltering. He had seen this very look on her face before, even had it directed at him a couple of times. She was radiant and he utterly enjoyed her, so he told her.

Caroline's laughter came to an end at his words. She looked at him, her face mirroring the serious expression on his. There was so much more to say, however, neither seemed to want to end this part. The part where, he'd show her that he was more than the sadistic psychopath that people thought him to be, and she'd show him something other than contempt and revulsion. It was these moments that gave him hope, and caused him sorrow when they ended.

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek, before trailing it down her shoulder until her hand was grasped within his. He tugged gently pulling her back to the bed and sat down. She watched him closely, searching his face, as she sat beside him. He then proceeded to tell her everything. He told her of Marcel. How he had saved him, treated him like a son before finally turning him. He told her about Mikael showing up in New Orléans, making him and his family run, and thinking that Marcel was dead. Only to find out he was alive and ruling the town that he had built. He spoke of betrayal and pain, powerless witches and exiled werewolves.

Klaus opened himself up to her, something he had never done with anyone else. When he was finished, they sat in silence. Caroline's mouth opened a few times, but she seemed to struggle for words and he was all out of them.

"You have to go back," she finally said, looking down at her hand still clutched in his. "You have to finish it."

"That's where you're wrong, love," Klaus whispered. "I would hand it all back to Marcel. I would forget all about New Orléans. I would give it all up for you."

"And what?" Caroline asked, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Come back to a town that hates and fears you."

"We could go anywhere," he almost pleaded, clutching her hand tighter in his. "Paris, London, Tokyo, remember? We could go anywhere you wanted, see any sight that you wanted to see."

"What about the baby?" she let the question wash over him. Watched as it all clicked inside his head. "You have to ge back and protect your daughter, Klaus."

"Come with me?" This time he was pleading, he didn't care if it made him look weak. He needed her with him, by his side forever. "I will make you my Queen."

"No," she answered, tears leaking from her lashes. "What I said in the woods hasn't changed. I have plans and I have every intention of fulfilling all of them. You promised me you would leave and never come back..."

"What would you have had me do, Caroline?" Klaus roared as he shot up from the bed. He paced in front of her, avoiding looking at the tears streaming down her cheeks. They would be his undoing. She would be his undoing. "Should I have let you die? Should I have had Stefan transport you over 800 miles while you suffered in agony? I had no intention of ever coming back to this fucking town."

"If you had let me finish," Caroline screamed at him. Despite the tears, she was pissed. There was that familiar fire in her eyes that he loved to bring out, but not right now, and not when it came to this topic. "I wasn't going to hold it against you. When I was coherent enough to see past the hallucinations, I knew that you were going to come. That's what you do. You save me. I was only worried that you wouldn't make it on time."

This time it was her that caressed his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled sadly. "Now I need another promise from you," she paused when his eyes narrowed. "I need you to promise me that you will go back to New Orléans and protect your daughter, that you will love her as a father should. Can you promise me that?"

"Only if I get a promise from you in return," he grinned devilishly at her. Now he had her. "If I am to accept and keep this promise to you, then I will need your help. I am not sure that I am capable of doing all that you ask without your expertise. So in return for my acceptance of you promise, you will promise me that you will come and spend your summer break with me."

Her eyes were wide and she swatted his arm. "You are evil," she said. "You think I'm gonna fall for that. You can love just fine."

"There are plenty of people who would beg to differ," Klaus told her pointedly. "My family for instance. You are the only one who seems to believe me capable of such an emotion."

"Because you are," she told him, grinning. "You just need a little fine tuning."

"Which is where you come in, sweetheart," Klaus returned her grin. "Do we have a deal?"

A/N: This story just doesn't want to end. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it just flew off in its own direction. I do believe that there is only one more, seriously this time. Until then, thank you for the reviews.


End file.
